A Journey's End
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: As the Prime cast gets closer to the end, there are new beginnings and journeys ending. Here is my little idea of the end for the Transformers Prime cast with a few of my OCs thrown in. Enjoy. If I missed anyone, just let me know kindly thanks.


Here is just my little idea of the ending for the Transformers Prime cast. I have no idea what will happen but I figured I should write something happy before it truly does end. Enjoy.

A Journey's End

By: Peaceblossom

In the final days of the war, great decisions needed to be made for both Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron had lost his grip on the holding lead that once secured him the shining title of Cybertrons savior. All the lies and deceptions had finally come undone and every Cybertronian had heavy decisions to make, decisions that were not easy.

With the beasts gone, now all that remained was a handful of decepticons with heavy decisions. Megatron , who started it all was put on trial and found guilty. But being a Prime and a once friend, Optimus gave Megatron the opportunity redeem himself and help to rebuild their society that was so cruelly destroyed by the war.

The Outcome is still in question.

Starscream just as guilty took to admitting his crimes against his own people if only to spare his own life and claims he wants to start life anew. He rejoins society but many have trouble believing him and are wary of him.

Knockout is the medical officer who enjoyed a flashy finish or interesting experiment. He served his sentence and decided to stay on earth for a while longer, NASCAR loves him and he enjoys the challenge. But he has other reasons for staying.

Shockwave is the scientist that helped bring so much into the final leg of the war. He is tried and convicted but his mind was too great to waste rotting away in a Cybertronian prison as he works under supervision helping to restore Cybertron's ecosystem.

Soundwave, the ever silent communications expert. Loyal until the very end, Soundwave admits to his crimes and serves his time but not before staying with his human female friend and her grandfather, who helped the giant bot once in a snow storm. After he helped them set up a new life in the mountains, a lifetime later he meets up Knockout and the two form an unexpected friendship before returning to Cybertron where everything is rebuilt.

Knockout and Soundwave both have someone waiting for them. Knockout is relieved to see Hard-Wire, happy that he survived the final battle. But even greater is his surprise when he sees a familiar red-orange male bot. Yes, Vector his biological son.

After Jacks death, Vector began to realize it was about time he got to know his biological father, and to Knockout's surprise, the doctor wanted nothing more then to know the boy he never had the chance to know.

With Vector and Knockout together, Hard-Wire figured it was time he knew his biological father as well. One stormy night he shows up at Megatrons prison and Megatron stares wide eyed at the young bot, only now realizing who he is.

Arcee, clearly upset her son wanted to know Knockout, starts to feel ready to start her life over again after years of mourning her dear Jack. While rebuilding their cities, Bulkhead realizes he needs something more in his life now that Miko is gone. After meeting at a dedication ceremony, Bulkhead and Arcee end up falling in love despite their many differences. Arcee later learns her son is safe and is happy. Starscream has eyes for Arcee but Bulkhead makes sure he knows she's committed.

And what of Brightshine? Greatly saddened by her father's death, she feels she doesn't belong anywhere. She stays close to Hard-Wire but is worried he spends too much time with Megatron and fears Megatron may try to turn him. She worries for her brother Vector but is relieved when she hears he has joined the academy where Smokescreen and Bumblebee teach.

Smokescreen teaches by day, and is a soldier by night.

Bumblebee teaches by day and explores the Cybertronian mountains by night happy in the knowledge his world is safe.

As Brightshine worries for Hard-Wire, Starscream uses this as an opportunity to romance the young femme who looks so much like her mother. Often greeting her with the line : You're not a little girl anymore are you? But Brightshine of course tries to stay as far away from the trickster as possible. She makes her life with Hard-Wire and is happy her little brother is safe.

All the troopers and foot soldiers that once worked for Megatron were now free to be their own person. Many went to rebuilding the cities. Some went into artisan work. All happy to know they could be individuals.

And what of Ratchet, the war scared Doctor. We are happy, he is happy, where ever he may be.

In time, Cybertron is rebuilt and societies flourish. Our team has gone in different directions, but everyone is happy.

Optimus looks out at the light that shines over their new world. He is happy that Cybertron has been restored and Alpha Trion smiles upon him giving him the strength and courage to rule their new world fairly and justly never forgetting the lessons their human friends taught them.

We can work together not as a military force, but as a true family.

Jack

Miko

Raf

Fowler

June

Their human friends forever in his memories. Optimus smiles upon their new world as familiar slender feminine arms slid around his waist.

"I never doubted you my love."

The end was a long time coming, but every thing does end. The most important thing is, everyone is happy with the end.

The End


End file.
